


Парад планет

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Доктор и Локи приключаются, Локи разбирается в себе, Доктор тоже разбирается в Локи — все при деле
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Парад планет

**Author's Note:**

> 1) тайми-вайми и все регулярно куда-то бегут — не то чтобы предупреждения, а почти канон (оба канона);   
> 2) для Локи время всегда асгардское, у Доктора, понятное дело, со временем свои отношения;   
> 3) в отличие от названий присутствующей в тексте флоры и фауны, термин «коэрцитивная сила» автором не выдуман. Правда, не исключено, что асгардские маги и галлифрейские ученые понимают его более широко, чем мы.

Громадный изрытый кратерами шар первой планеты системы Крео почти заполнил собой небо над Крео752246893. Ему предстояло служить фоном для еще двух планет системы и нескольких спутников-лун, которые только показались над горизонтом. Заходящее солнце подсвечивало шар алым и оранжевым, и отраженный свет будто расплескивался по темнеющему небосводу.

Исключительное зрелище даже по асгардским меркам, неудивительно, что каждый год собирает столько зрителей из самых разных миров. Многочисленные кафе на смотровой площадке в эту ночь неизменно переполнены.

— И что это такое? — Локи крутил в руках какое-то на редкость примитивное устройство. Настолько примитивное, что догадываться о его назначении самому прямо как-то... недостойно. Хотя Локи все-таки догадывался — по контексту.

— Телефон, — улыбнулся Доктор. Он вообще всегда улыбался, Локи пока даже примерно не представлял, что должно случиться, чтобы он улыбаться перестал. — Отличная штука, с Земли, почти новая.

— Почти?!

Замечательно. Стоило родиться асгардским принцем, чтобы донашивать за кем-то... это.

— В памяти только один номер. У меня такой же — видишь? — Доктор помахал похожим устройством. Всполохи света скользили над головами зрителей и отражались от хромированной поверхности телефона. — Захочешь увидеться — напиши место и время. Ну и наоборот.

— Время и место? — не удержался Локи.

Доктор засмеялся. 

Неровное свечение то тускнело, то вспыхивало, окантовывая планеты и луны, небесные тела выстраивались в сложную фигуру — каждый год разную, и местным провидцам еще предстоит истолковать ниспосланные знаки.

— Как ты думаешь, что они предскажут в этом году? — спросил Доктор, и так и этак вертя головой, рассматривая сложную комбинацию.

— Долгую дорогу, — хмыкнул Локи, — и, может быть, даже казенный дом. 

Доктор рассмеялся.

— К слову о дороге — нам пора. И не забудь это. — Он кивнул на телефон.

Локи поморщился, но взял. 

Дома он переделает мидгардский телефон, превратит в изящную игрушку, крепящуюся к рукаву и больше похожую на элемент отделки, чем на устройство связи; запишет в память тот же самый единственный номер. 

А долгую дорогу он себе может предсказать и без парада планет.

***

— Почему мы убегаем? — Локи ловко перепрыгнул через поваленное дерево и даже умудрился не запутаться в сучьях, но все-таки помянул недобрым словом удручающе дикий лес. Где-то высоко в кронах ветер зашелестел и заскрежетал ветвями, и Локи на бегу раскланялся издевательским аплодисментам.

Заодно и от выстрелов увернулся.

— Потому что в нас стреляют! Ай!

Нервно обернувшийся на «ай» Локи чуть было не пропустил следующее дерево, зато убедился, что Доктор все еще жив и прыгает совсем не так грациозно, как он сам. 

— Но их всего трое!

— Какая разница?!

— Давай так, — Локи поднырнул под колючую ветку и вильнул, огибая особо пушистую елочку, — я быстро сношу головы первым двум, а ты...

— Я не убиваю! Ай, черт! Ай, елка!

— Ох, — выдохнул Локи, — хорошо. Я и сам справлюсь.

— Я, — Доктор нагнал Локи, — не убиваю!

— Да при чем тут ты?! — Локи закатил глаза — больше от эмоций, чем по делу, но очень удачно успел заметить переплетение тонких березовых ветвей.

— Ты со мной, поэтому ты тоже не убиваешь. — Доктор в свою очередь кое-как уклонился от березки. — Никто в моем присутствии не убивает!

— Ты им это расскажи! — Локи резко развернулся, будто и вправду собирался быстренько прочитать догоняющим лекцию о добре, мире и идиотизме.

Тем более что можно привести себя и спутника как наглядный пример — очень удачно.

Глубоко вдохнул, сложил руки... Аргх, бездна побери этого... пацифиста!

— Я сказал...

— Я слышал! — рявкнул Локи. Резко дернул рукой, вырываясь из болезненного захвата и не глядя, куда от его толчка отлетел Доктор, шагнул вперед, развел руки... Вдохнул... Долгим сильным жестом воздел руки вверх и резко выдохнул.

За спиной так же резко выдохнул Доктор.

— А сразу так было нельзя? — спросил он, рассматривая стену из елей, орешника, малинника и еще чего-то непонятного, но очень, очень колючего. Выстрелы прекратились, зато стало слышно, насколько растеряны и злы догоняющие. Больше злы, судя по выражениям.

— Побежали. — Локи развернулся и повторил один из только что услышанных из-за стены оборотов: лес рос отнюдь не на равнинной местности, и дальше нужно было бежать не только вперед, но и вверх.

— А-а-а... это? — Доктор мотнул головой назад.

— Иллюзия. Я, по-твоему, кто? Мать-природа? М-мать ее!

К деревьям добавились камни, видимо, чтобы прогулка стала еще интереснее.

— А куда мы, вообще говоря, идем? — опомнился Локи через несколько минут, спрыгивая с очередного камня. 

— О, я думал, ты знаешь. — Доктор приземлился рядом и легонько развел руками.

Понятно, побежали — значит, побежали. И неважно, кто кого во что втянул и должен лучше ориентироваться. Теперь тормозить и дышать вкусным хвойным воздухом. Между прочим, кое-где считается, что аромат кедра направляет заблудшие души на путь истинный — им сейчас не помешает.

— Хорошо, переформулируем. — Локи выбрал камень повыше и поудобнее и сел, с удовольствием вытянув ноги. — Куда нам надо?

— Зависит от того, чего мы хотим. — Доктор опустился на низкий плоский камень и тут же поджал под себя правую ногу.

— Трон. Власть над миром, этот, в принципе, для начала подойдет. И молочный коктейль.

— Банановый...

— Мятный. Итак? 

— Итак, все просто. И так бана-а-ально, что почти скучно. Есть одна штука... Постой, с тобой же можно нормально. Короче, у них тут построен генератор энергии, основанный на изменении коэрцитивной силы одного из местных металлов...

— Что-о-о? Коэрцитивная сила — характеристика вещества, изменить ее — значит изменить структуру...

— Да-да, и при этих изменениях выделяется куча энергии, представляешь. Причем работает в обе стороны, и если магнитомягкие превращать в магнитотвердые, и...

— Я понял. Отличный генератор. Нас из-за него хотели пристрелить?

— Именно! Тут такая штука... В общем, от этого генератора были запитаны сразу два крупных города. Его еще на десяток хватит, но тут с городами вообще не очень, знаешь ли. В какой-то момент города между собой поссорились, и кто-то там догадался, что если отключить второй город, то это будет хорошо и очень полезно. Ну там пока возились, пока выясняли, как сделать так, чтобы отключить не оба города сразу (так предполагается конструкцией, знаешь, не люблю войны), а только один... У них пропал сердечник преобразователя.

— Сам по себе? — Вообще, конечно, можно было бы и не спрашивать. Единственное, о чем Локи сейчас не мог бы догадаться, — это в каком кармане плаща Доктора лежит упомянутый сердечник: в правом или левом?

— Не совсем, — ответил Доктор и полез в карман — в правый! — и в его руке тускло засиял серо-голубой кристалл неправильной формы размером с ладонь.

— Значит, эта штука способна кардинально менять свойства вещества? — Забрав у Доктора камень, Локи поднес его к глазам.

— Да, по сути преобразователь — скорее усилитель, работает все за счет этой, как ты выразился, штуки. Я ее совсем случайно нашел, был в восторге, знаешь...

— Представляю. — Локи вернул камень. — И что дальше?

— Дальше, — Доктор перебросил камень из руки в руку, — дальше мы должны вернуть его в генератор и так заблокировать преобразователь, чтобы оттуда вообще ничего нельзя было вытащить. 

— Хороший план, — пробормотал Локи. Хороший план, хороший кристалл.

— Да-а, — улыбнулся Доктор. — Ну что... Оу!

В чем прелесть высоких камней — так это в том, что на них не только сидеть удобнее, но и прятаться от выстрелов за ними сподручнее. Доктору вот пришлось метаться, а Локи только коленку ушиб, когда назад кувыркался. Кое-как стряхнув с волос длинные иголки — выстрелом сбило одну из веток над головой, — Локи потер колено и осмотрелся. Так, если уходить, то вот между теми камнями — и сразу в лес... А. Ну да. Кто бы его спрашивал. Еще раз потерев колено и кое-как увернувшись от очередного выстрела, Локи осторожными перебежками направился к машущему руками Доктору — в чуть ли не противоположном от намеченного направлении.

До генератора добрались быстро, еще даже не стемнело. Привычно присели за камушком — присмотреться, а заодно и отдышаться.

Наскоро посчитав людей вокруг входа — не по головам, по группам, Локи поморщился.

— Ну что я могу сказать? Это определенно самое людное место на планете. Тут сейчас оба... обе стороны конфликта?

— Угу-у-у. И мы.

— А вход один?

— Нет конечно. Но там вряд ли лучше.

А сам бы Локи, разумеется, не догадался.

— Дай кристалл, — потребовал он.

— Хм?

Локи нетерпеливо протянул руку, и Доктор, помедлив, отдал ему камень. Чуть шершавые неровные грани, центр тяжести смещен, два острых скола и десять... нет, одиннадцать щербинок венцом у верхнего края — крепился он тут, что ли? — стертые ребра: чуткие пальцы пробежали по всему камню, запоминая. Не блестит, но будто что-то едва заметно мерцает в глубине... Локи присмотрелся внимательнее, прищурился, хмыкнул — и протянул Доктору два совершенно одинаковых кристалла.

— Какой твой?

Осторожно, будто не веря своим глазам, Доктор взял ладони Локи в свои, развернул слегка, склонился, рассматривая ближе.

— Вот этот, — наконец ответил он, чуть сжав левую руку Локи. В его глазах светился почти детский восторг. — Но знаешь, если бы я не помнил, в какой руке ты держал настоящий, ни за что бы не отличил. И что теперь?

— Теперь, — довольно улыбнулся Локи, — я беру подделку, высоко поднимаю ее над головой и выхожу прямо к центральному входу. Пока они разберутся, кто будет отнимать у меня камень... Стянут всех сюда... Хорошенько подерутся... Ты пробираешься через второй вход, вставляешь настоящий камень в преобразователь, и мы наконец улетаем отсюда. Думаю, что смогу отлично занять их и выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы... Что? Ну что? — обреченно спросил он, видя, как Доктор мрачнеет на глазах.

— Хочу напомнить, — произнес Доктор, выпустив руки Локи и отстранившись, — что наша цель как раз в том, чтобы они не передрались и не поубивали друг друга.

О нет, единственная их общая цель — развлечься. И, может быть, еще остаться в живых. А вот остальное... Но хорошо, правила понятны и приняты. Они никого не убивают и не дают другим убивать друг друга. Пусть так.

— А, — ответил Локи, — ну да. И что тогда ты предлагаешь? 

А вот Тору его идея наверняка бы понравилась... Но то Тор. С ним не так весело.

— Генератор внутри здания, здание занято представителями города-агрессора. Видишь? В окнах. А противная сторона в основном на улице. Если бы удалось проникнуть внутрь... 

У Локи возникло нехорошее предчувствие.

— ...то можно было бы сдаться в плен, от меня бы потребовали перемонтировать генератор. И я перемонтирую — так, что туда вообще больше никто никогда не влезет. А потом мы как-нибудь оттуда выбираемся.

Отличный план. Самое интересное — внутрь он их провести, пожалуй, сможет, а вот как выбираться... Как там Доктор сказал? Как-нибудь. 

— Держи. — Локи вернул Доктору камень. Дождался, пока тот спрячет его в карман, поднялся и протянул руку. — Идем.

— Хм? — На выразительном лице Доктора ясно читалось удивление, но он все-таки встал и даже за руку Локи взял. И пошел за ним — судя по всему, изнывая от любопытства. — И куда ты меня ведешь?

— Внутрь. Здесь слишком много людей, чтобы я смог надежно и надолго скрыть нас от их взглядов, тем более что внутри здания пространства меньше, а людей больше... Но вот как раз войти спокойно мы сможем. А теперь помолчи, пожалуйста... И не отпускай меня.

Доктор явно собирался что-то ответить, но прикусил язык. 

Это оказалось сложнее, чем Локи думал. Действительно слишком много людей, действительно тяжело прятать двоих... Но тут, как говорит мама, все решается только практикой. Вот он и практикуется.

Они прошли обширный двор, миновали вход. Доктор с восторгом оглядывался по сторонам, и Локи приходилось все крепче сжимать его руку, призывая быть осторожней.

— Эй! Вы кто такие?

— Да это тот парень, который сердечник утащил! А второй кто?

— Да какая разница?! Хватай их!

Мда, могло бы быть и лучше. Но они хотя бы внутри, и — ох, да не нужно так хватать, ну куда они денутся?! — их даже ведут, судя по всему... Да, в нужном направлении. 

— Это генератор, — негромко произнес Доктор, указав подбородком на конструкцию у дальней стены. — А там, — он брезгливо покосился на кучку людей рядом, — человек, который заварил всю эту кашу.

— А, Доктор! — От группы отделился мужчина и подошел к ним. — Вернулся! Надеюсь, ты и камень принес?

— Корнелиус, — Доктор был вне себя, — давай прекратим все это! Вы так долго были хорошими соседями, ну! Ну давай просто разойдемся мирно. Двое суток столько людей сидит в темных безжизненных городах, пока ты тут играешь в войну...

— Играешь у нас здесь только ты. А я...

— Так это в нем все дело? — удивленно перебил Локи. — А просто пристрелить и... Ах да, — спохватился он, увидев, как перекосило Доктора. — Ты не убиваешь. Слушай, но можно же иногда делать исключения...

— Как удачно, что в этот раз ты не один, — прошипел Корнелиус и махнул рукой. В Локи разве что не уперлись сразу три дула. — Или ты делаешь ровно то, что мне нужно, или он умрет. И имей в виду — смухлевать не получится.

Ну что ты будешь делать, а... Локи устало вздохнул и скорчил гримасу, означающую примерно следующее: «Вот видишь, к чему порой приводят мирные намерения?» 

«Я уверен, что мы найдем выход», — оптимистично просигналил ему Доктор бровями и подмигнул.

«Ну да, ну да», — Локи изобразил крайнюю степень сомнения.

— А ну хватит!.. Хватит!.. — не выдержал Корнелиус. — Просто сделай уже это!

— Да иду я, иду, — покосился на него Доктор. 

«Смотри, какой нетерпеливый», — прочитал Локи его взгляд и кивнул.

Итак, генератор. Цилиндрическая колонна, оплетенная проводами, в ней — капсула под камень-сердечник, вокруг незамкнутым кольцом в половину человеческого роста — дополнительный усилитель?.. Нет, наоборот, защитный кожух, он же отражатель, а материал, на преобразовании которого все строится, у нас... А мы на нем стоим. Вся скальная порода им пронизана, и сверху тонкий слой дерна. Все-таки этот галлифреец — гений...

Гений тем временем неохотно возился с проводами, жужжа звуковой отверткой; худоба позволяла ему с относительным удобством протискиваться между колонной и кожухом. Локи прищурился, разбираясь в проводах. Красные — город номер один, зеленые — город номер два, черные и желтые — отвечают за работу генератора. Судя по тому, какие клеммы куда перекидывал Доктор, красные — это город-агрессор.

Оставалось совсем немного, Доктор о чем-то задумался, сжимая в руках небольшую бухту кабеля. Ну что же, если Локи все правильно понял...

— Желтые и черные в пятом блоке поменяй местами, — хладнокровно посоветовал он. Доктор обернулся, нахмурился. Подошел к пятому блоку. Огляделся.

— Да, пожалуй, — пробормотал он. Быстро отсоединил и поменял местами две колодки, вынул из кармана и небрежно засунул на место кристалл-сердечник, вышел из кольца и потянулся к рубильнику.

— Ну что, готовы? — спросил он в пространство.

— Да! — хором ответили Локи и Корнелиус.

Хотя на самом деле готов был, конечно, только Локи, и даже он до конца не представлял, что именно произойдет. Он понимал, что перезамыкание клемм вызовет перегрузку распределительного блока, понимал, что выход у энергии один — сфокусированным потоком-лучом в стену — хотелось верить, что не несущую, — догадывался, что энергетический поток может повредить стену, но вряд ли причинит хоть какой-то вред людям — иначе Доктор ни за что не согласился бы на его план... Но масштабов себе не представлял.

Высвобожденная энергия ударила не тонким лучом — разошлась веером от пола до потолка — Доктор едва успел метнуться в угол между кожухом и ближайшей частью стены, — дошла до противоположной стены, снесла ее и вырвалась наружу — в образовавшейся дыре засияли звезды. Часть потока успела отразиться и пронестись по помещению, заставив всех испуганно попадать на пол. Дождавшись, пока отгрохочет осыпавшаяся камнями стена, Локи переступил через только что целившихся в него солдат и пошел к генератору.

— Я прошу прощения, — Доктор вжимался в стену, отрезанный продолжающим течь энергетическим потоком и от остальной части комнаты, и от проходов к колонне-усилителю, и от рубильника, — но не мог бы ты это все остановить? 

— Мог бы. А ты?

— А меня вот это вот, в чем ты сейчас с таким удовольствием чуть ли не купаешься, парализует на пару дней, — буркнул Доктор, с некоторой завистью глядя, как Локи перебирает пальцами в воздухе. — Что ты там нашел?

— Она не однородная, а как будто... Как ткань. Из нитей. Вот эта — одна из основных, видишь? — Локи действительно вытянул тонкую сияющую ниточку-паутинку. Как оно все-таки интересно устроено... И почему-то кажется, что в этот раз Доктор здорово перемудрил.

— Не вижу. Ничего не вижу, только чувствую — как мороз по коже. Локи, вытащи меня отсюда!

— Да-да. — Локи с сожалением выпустил нить и потянул за рубильник. В комнате сразу стало заметно темнее... а потом она вдруг наполнилась людьми. Кто-то поднимался с пола, кто-то вбегал в дверь, кто-то лез в свежепроломленную дыру в стене...

«Кажется, они все-таки поубивают друг друга...» — успел подумать Локи, но...

— Э-э-э... — протянул он, оглядываясь вокруг. Недавние противники что-то увлеченно обсуждали, кто-то уводил Корнелиуса в наручниках, кто-то собирал и организовывал людей — в общем, вокруг царила вполне мирная суета. — Что здесь вообще происходит?

— Мирные переговоры, — пояснил Доктор. Вот кто больше всех доволен ситуацией, подумалось Локи. — Слушай, ну ты же не думал, что там всем нужна война? И что один излишне воинственный идиот сможет ее развязать? Да они знакомы все!

— Отлично, — кисло произнес Локи. — Можем уходить?

А как же долго и муторно выбираться отсюда или придумывать план на ходу, используя магию, звуковую отвертку, асгардскую мудрость и галлифрейскую предприимчивость? Спасать и мирить людей? Где... подвиг, в конце концов? Приключение оставило странный привкус незавершенности.

— Да, только вернем все как было, — Доктор повернулся к генератору и вновь вытащил звуковую отвертку.

И они принялись возвращать все как было. Внезапная развязка ненадолго сбила Локи, но теперь, разбирая и возвращая на место провода, он все отчетливее видел общую схему. И ему все больше казалось, что кое-что в ней лишнее. Взгляд его остановился на сердечнике.

— Доктор!..

— Да-да, иду, — откликнулся Доктор и повернулся к Локи. — Сможешь закончить?

— Да, — кивнул Локи. Подождал, пока Доктора уведут из комнаты, и прислонился лбом к колонне. 

Преимущество аса — видеть энергетические потоки и уметь их направлять. Магия все-таки отличается от техники, пусть и похожи они порой до смешения. Тут... Тут можно все сделать иначе. Главное, чтобы хватило времени.

Когда Доктор вернулся в комнату, заклинание было закончено. Глядя в спину что-то объясняющего и оживленно жестикулирующего Доктора, Локи медленно раскрыл капсулу в колонне, вытащил кристалл и вставил на его место такой же, настоящий же скрылся под наведенной иллюзией за миг до того, как Доктор обернулся.

— Готово, — спокойно произнес Локи и шагнул к рубильнику.

Оно проработает лет... двести наверняка. Потом... потом он, может быть, вернется, чтобы продлить действие заклинания. Может быть.

— Нет, все равно как-то это... — Локи напоследок огляделся вокруг.

— Ну, знаешь, не все нам с тобой делать. Люблю, когда люди сами решают свои проблемы, да еще и относительно мирным путем.

Нет, это, конечно, хорошо, но... 

— И что, мы просто вот так уйдем?

— Ага, — Доктор улыбнулся и склонил голову. — Правда, здорово?

Правда, правда. Они кое-как пролезли через дыру в стене — не то чтобы от нее было ближе бежать до ТАРДИС, просто как-то странно и даже немного глупо — проделать дыру в стене и не выбраться через нее наружу.

Домой Локи добирался самостоятельно: нужно было многое обдумать. Прикинуть, как можно использовать кристалл — и Доктора. Новые миры, новые знания, новые артефакты — перед Локи открывались потрясающие возможности, обидно было бы их упустить. И — да, пожалуй, стоит признать: так весело ему давно не было. 

Ради этого стоит играть по чужим правилам.

***

С тихим звоном раскрылся экран входящего сообщения. Место, время, и никаких «не опаздывай, будет интересно». Ну что же — тем интереснее.

Координаты привели на неровную, загроможденную скалами вершину утеса. Поплутав между камнями, Локи вышел к обрыву. Справа и слева от него непреодолимой стеной вздымались горы, перед ним, насколько хватало взгляда, простиралась равнина — идеально ровная, будто замерзшее озеро, и такого же серо-голубого цвета, то ли повторяющего, то ли отражающего цвет неба. Из-под ноги с шорохом посыпались камни, Локи отступил назад, невольно проследил падение камней — и удивленно приподнял брови. Теперь он знал, где находится.

В детстве отец рассказывал о древней битве: сражающиеся не то прогневали, не то потревожили, не то просто не понравились какой-то местной древней силе — подробности за давностью лет и из-за смерти всех причастных давным-давно потерялись, — и эта сила остановила битву, заковав всех в лед. И Тор, и Локи, конечно, уговаривали отца показать это место, но тот отказывался. Тор предположил, что там скрыта еще какая-то тайна, и одно время даже мечтал найти замерзшее поле битвы, а Локи... Локи тогда решил, что отец рассказал им сказку.

Ну что же, пора признать, что в этом он ошибался. 

Осторожно прыгая по неровным камням, Локи спустился на лед. Наклонился, всмотрелся.

Вот как, оказывается, выглядит застывшее время, пойманный миг: копье, нацеленное в голову, взметнувшийся плащ, разлетающиеся осколки щита, россыпь капель крови, нахмуренные брови, распахнутый в крике рот... Локи внимательно рассматривал непривычные, совсем ни о чем не говорящие узоры на оружии, символы на одежде, невиданных прежде животных. А вот те двое, похоже, вообще маги! Перейдя к ним — тонкие подошвы сапог немного скользили по льду и, скользя, скрипели — Локи опустился на одно колено. Древняя практика: судя по всему, для колдовства нужны и слово, и жест. И — да, да, точно! — еще какой-то предмет. Амулет? А если с этого ракурса посмотреть, можно увидеть траекторию заклинания — структура льда иная. 

Вот только льда ли? Поверхность под пальцами — гладкая, немного глянцевая и скорее теплая, чем холодная. Интересная древняя сила. Уже собираясь подняться с колен, Локи вдруг встретился взглядом с одним из магов — и содрогнулся: у мага были совершенно живые глаза — желтая радужка, вертикальный, как у змеи, зрачок — и эти глаза смотрели. Налетевший порыв ветра спутал, бросил в лицо волосы, и пока Локи, тихо ругаясь, отбрасывал их назад, наваждение исчезло.

Впрочем, наваждением увиденное не было — в этом Локи не сомневался. Интересная, интересная древняя сила. Хорошее проклятие. 

Однако пора вспомнить, как и почему он здесь оказался. Где же... Ах да, вот он. Высоко на утесе обнаружилась маленькая фигурка: коричневый плащ и синий костюм выделялись на фоне серых камней. Искать Доктора в скальном лабиринте Локи мог бы до бесконечности, снизу несомненно удобнее, как только теперь назад подняться?.. А. 

От равнины до самого верха утеса поднималась тропинка-лесенка — широкие и высокие ступени, грубые, но явно рукотворные. Взбираясь вверх, Локи все пытался понять: интересно ему или нет, чьи руки эти ступени творили?.. Наконец он добрался до Доктора и даже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, а зачем, собственно, его сюда звали — в конце концов, они никуда не бегут, в них никто не стреляет, да и следов очередного эксперимента не видать, — но тут Доктор поднял к нему лицо, и Локи осекся.

Ну да. Мы не убиваем — и целая равнина, тысячи и тысячи живых мертвецов. Древних, от народов которых и следа не осталось — а Доктор, судя по всему, по непонятным пока причинам с особенной горячностью реагирует как раз на такое... полное вымирание.

«У нас пикник? А где корзинка? В ТАРДИС?» — Пожалуй, слишком жестоко. 

«Мне показалось, или они и вправду все еще живые?» — Если Доктор не знает, то так они рискуют не только остаться здесь надолго, но и познакомиться с веселой затейницей — древней силой.

«Ну не переживай так...» — Фу, какая гадость.

С трудом отведя взгляд от прозрачно-карих, измученных глаз Доктора, Локи сел рядом и свесил ноги с обрыва. Он не был бы богом хаоса и лжи, если бы не знал, когда нужно помолчать.

Они застыли — как и те, что были внизу, и время, кажется, наконец-то с облегчением остановилось тоже. И без того нечеткую линию горизонта затянуло дымкой, и реальность померкла: остались запертые во льду воины с живыми глазами — будто висящие в серо-голубой пустоте, и, единственной опорой, скала, на которой сидели Доктор и Локи.   
Где-то вечность спустя Доктор тяжело привалился к Локи плечом, поднялся и вновь затих ветер, и все опять замерло.

Взгляд Локи скользил по переплетению сражающихся, как когда-то — по вязи рисунка на платье матери, когда он уставал и начинал клевать носом во время их уроков. Теплое и острое плечо Доктора, плач ветра где-то в скалах, серый недвижный мир перед глазами — почти покой, почти уют, и действительно хочется спать... Так, стоп! Хватит! Сколько они тут уже сидят? Сколько тут вообще можно сидеть?! Пошевелившись — да у него уже почти все тело затекло! — Локи окончательно пришел в себя.  
Все, потосковали, попереживали — и будет. Он встал и решительно протянул руку Доктору.

Идем. Давай, вставай, идем же. Немедленно. Прямо сейчас.

Доктор поднимался тяжелее, и Локи вдруг подумал: а сколько он уже тут сидит?.. Подхватил под руки, помогая встать, покрутил головой и обрадовался, отыскав ТАРДИС. Осторожно потянул за собой — и почему-то испытал острое облегчение, когда за ними закрылась дверь. Подумал, посмотрел на будто растерянного Доктора... И пошел заваривать чай. Благо, далеко не первое их путешествие, а проводник по ТАРДИС ему уже не нужен. Почти.

Наконец и чайник вскипел, и Доктор добрался до кухни и рухнул на стул, и Локи смог сесть напротив и немного выдохнуть.

— Спасибо. — Спустя несколько минут Доктор отставил чашку и наконец улыбнулся. А Локи уже было подумал, что он разучился. — Меня сюда случайно занесло, и я вдруг подумал о тебе. Но знаешь, я все себе немного иначе представлял. Ты приходишь, смотришь на это поле, пожимаешь плечами, язвишь и говоришь гадости, я возмущаюсь, может быть, таскаю тебя за уши, обещаю нажаловаться Фригг — в общем, прихожу в себя, мы ссоримся, миримся и летим куда-нибудь есть мороженое.

— Так можно было?! — Локи распахнул глаза как мог широко, и оба рассмеялись.

Тяжело отодвинув стул, Доктор поднялся. Он двигался все еще немного медленнее, чем обычно — пусть для него это и значило всего лишь, что он не носится, как безумный, — и все еще был много задумчивее. Подошел к Локи, присел на узкий деревянный подлокотник его кресла, вновь, как там, на утесе, привалился плечом.

— Спасибо, — повторил он. — Кажется, теперь я должен тебе хорошее развлечение.

— Обязательно.

Кто же от такого отказывается!

Поерзав — еще бы, даже такой тощей задницей на этих подлокотниках долго не усидеть, — Доктор хмыкнул.

— Тогда я попозже скину тебе место и время. Ах да. И не забыть бы отправить тебе место и время сегодняшней нашей встречи!

Доктор все-таки вскочил, пробежался вокруг стола, что-то рассказывая о следующем их путешествии, хлопнул Локи по плечу, и только тогда Локи наконец сообразил поставить на стол чашку.

Вот оно значит как. Выходит, сообщение, которое он получил, еще никто не отправлял. 

И только спустя несколько часов, уже переступив порог своих покоев в Асгарде, Локи понял еще одну очень важную вещь.

— То есть он позвал меня, потому что у него случилось плохое настроение? Я ему вообще кто?!

А еще несколько часов спустя, выплеснув раздражение в полете и колдовстве, Локи осознал, как много ему сегодня позволили увидеть. И равнина живых мертвецов, пожалуй, наименее любопытная часть увиденного.

***

Не получается.

Обойдя по кругу небольшую хрупкую конструкцию, Локи сел перед ней, скрестил ноги и подпер кулаком подбородок. Серо-голубой кристалл с неровными гранями — размером с ладонь Доктора, да-да! — издевательски поблескивал из кованого переплетения тонких пластин и прутьев. 

Никак не получается.

Воспроизвести и усилить прямое действие кристалла — изменение магнитных свойств веществ — Локи смог. Но вот преобразователь, призванный перенаправить влияние камня с магнитного на психо-эмоциональное поле, работать никак не хотел. Поворошив черновики, Локи решительно отбросил их в сторону и принялся чертить на песке. С нуля.

Так когда-то уже было, вспомнилось ему. Море, пляж, схема на песке и не работающий прибор — немного безумное и... немного не просчитанное творение двух развлекающихся гениев. Он тогда так же ходил кругами вокруг будущего преобразователя, Доктор валялся и болтал ногами. Отличие в том, что тогда все происходило на обычном пляже, а теперь — в тщательно выбранном месте силы.

И сейчас Локи совсем не помешал бы совет. Дочертив схему, он выпрямился и воззрился на дело рук своих.

«А какого именно результата ты хочешь достичь?» — прозвучал у него в сознании голос не то Доктора, не то матери.

«Хочу получить власть над разумом или волей живого существа с помощью устройства», — ответил сам себе Локи. И коротко хмыкнул: ну да, неплохо бы определиться — так над разумом или над волей? Решительно стерев вторую часть схемы, он засобирался домой.

Да, пока не получается. Но это только пока. 

...В покоях матери всегда пахло цветами — как правило, не асгардскими. Постранствовав с Доктором по иным мирам, Локи стал узнавать некоторые запахи. Сегодня, например, на столе стояли цитринские аспархии, что понятно: цветут они недолго, пахнут великолепно — как себя не побаловать?..

Но если аспархии цветут, значит, до парада планет на Крео752246893 осталось всего ничего?.. Они были там с Доктором... Когда? Год назад? Как летит время...

— Парад планет скоро, — произнесла Фригг, и Локи обернулся.

— Посмотрим вместе? — спросил он. Подошел к лежащей на низкой кушетке матери и сел у нее в ногах. Фригг отложила книгу, которую прежде читала.

— Нет, милый, боюсь, я не самая подходящая компания для тебя. Позови лучше Доктора... и расскажи мне, как он там?

Локи в замешательстве посмотрел на мать. После последней встречи с Доктором, той, что в мире закованных в лед воинов, он был у нее, они говорили тогда в том числе и о нем, и...

— А, вот оно как. Прости, я думала, вы снова где-то... приключались.

— Нет. — Локи покачал головой. И, улыбнувшись лукаво, пояснил: — Я гулял один, мама.

Фригг рассмеялась. Подалась вперед, грустно улыбнулась и, положив ладонь сыну на затылок, притянула к себе.

— Так уже не достаю, — пояснила она, целуя Локи в лоб. Потом легонько оттолкнула и повторила: — Тем более мой совет в силе. Знаешь, есть особая прелесть в маленьких традициях в отношениях с теми, кем дорожишь.

— Да, пожалуй, — задумчиво произнес Локи. Взгляд его упал на обложку книги. — Сказки?..

...Когда спустя несколько часов он вышел от матери, план будущих действий уже вполне сложился. Разумеется, он не может попросить помощи напрямую ни у матери, ни у Доктора, но кто сказал, что нужно просить прямо? Один отличный совет — позвать Доктора смотреть парад планет — он уже получил, возможно, там, на Крео, удастся получить и другой.

Интересно, сможет ли он что-то вытянуть из Доктора так, чтобы тот ни о чем не догадался?..

Ну что же, место и время. «Парад планет на Крео, то же кафе на смотровой» — «отправить».

***

Парад планет на Крео752246893 Локи пропустил. Не по своей вине: его вообще-то заперли в темнице и даже немного пытали. Все это не без пользы, конечно, цели своей он достиг, но все равно приятного мало. Еще и разнос от несносно, восхитительно проницательной матери получил. Разнос и парочку исцеляющих заклятий, как в детстве.  
Но все-таки пропустил и предупредить не успел. Он, в отличие от некоторых, сообщения задним числом отправлять не умеет, разве что может извиниться за пропущенную встречу.

Доктор долго не отвечал, потом наконец пришло сообщение — обычное, место и время очередной встречи с пометкой «обещанное развлечение».

Неужели на самом деле обиделся? Придется просить прощения еще раз, теперь уже лично, хотя особой вины Локи за собой не видел.

При новой встрече Доктор выглядел даже более хмурым, чем при предыдущей. И смотрел так, будто пару дней назад узнал, что это Локи заковал в лед всех тех ребят на равнине, и теперь пытается понять: верить этому или нет? И как теперь ему с Локи быть?

— Извини. — Локи изображал раскаяние так старательно, что почти что на самом деле его почувствовал. — Извини, что так получилось с Крео, но я вляпался в неприятности и слишком поздно из них вылез...

— Ну хотя бы вылез, — печально вздохнул Доктор. Неуместно печально, на вкус Локи. — Ну что? Готов?

— Хм?

— Гонки на воздушных скатах! Я обещал тебе хорошее развлечение? Ничего лучше не придумать во всех ваших мирах, поверь мне! Тридцать участников, сумасшедшая трасса, а какой приз за первое место!..

У Локи дыхание перехватило. Вот это действительно отличное развлечение! 

— Идем!

Доктор рассмеялся и, кажется, наконец-то оттаял.

— Идем.

Всего час спустя Локи мчался вперед и чувствовал себя ветром — очень, очень азартным ветром. Мир вокруг — ажурная вязь причудливо изъеденных временем скальных пород, которая еще пару миллионов лет назад, пожалуй, могла бы сойти за пещеру, а сейчас безнадежно превратилась в каньон — пестрел самыми разными оттенками, порой коварно взблескивал кристаллами на солнце и слепил глаза. На такой скорости — смерти подобно, но когда это Локи боялся смерти.

Слева на уровне глаз мелькнули яркие кеды — недалеко, но все же впереди! Ну нет, еще чего не хватало.

Воздушный скат под ногами, кажется, такой же жадный до победы, как и сам Локи, ускорился, повинуясь нажиму. Поворот, еще поворот, до финиша — плавником подать, если нырнуть вот в тот туннель, то они отлично срежут и... а-а-аргх!

Застонал взмывающий вертикально вверх скат — Локи едва успел направить его, и теперь разве что не молился — хотя кому, себе что ли? или отцу? — чтобы над ними не оказалось «потолка».

Разноцветье стен стремительно улетело вниз, вокруг растеклось и закрыло собой все пустынное жемчужное марево, а когда закончилось и оно, Локи понял, почему Доктор советовал не подниматься так высоко.

И, одновременно, почему сюда непременно стоило подняться. Верхние слои атмосферы дробили свет ближайшей звезды на бесконечное число лучей, и каждый луч рассыпался радугой, состоящей, кажется, из всех мыслимых и немыслимых цветов. То прямые, то извивающиеся, потоки света прошивали разреженный воздух во всех направлениях, двигались, сплетались, взрывались, танцевали — проворные, игривые, живые.

Скат уже не стонал — тоненько пел, пришлось наклониться и погладить его по голове. Тот замолчал, и Локи выпрямился. Они то ли стояли, то ли плыли среди вольно пересекающихся, меняющих направление и оттенок лучей звезды, и победа, скорость, само время перестали иметь смысл.

Ровно до тех пор, пока скат не начал мелко подрагивать.

— Все, вниз, — прохрипел Локи и сам испугался своего голоса. Кажется, они тут подзадержались.

После безумия надоблачного мира пестрые скалы показались печально тусклыми. 

— Я же говорил: не поднимайся над облаками, — упрекнул Доктор, когда Локи плавно приземлился рядом и спрыгнул с измученного ската.

— Ты говорил, что это опасно, но не хватало еще, чтобы ты мне запрещал, — хмыкнул Локи.

— Ну да. Я победил, — сменил тему Доктор. Он улыбался, и Локи разве что не передернуло: он был совершенно уверен, что Доктора сейчас не победа веселит, а то что его ожидания оправдались. Как неприятно быть предсказуемым...

— Поздравляю.

— Ну не зави-и-идуй. Пойдем съедим мой приз? — Доктор взвесил на ладони нечто, больше всего напоминавшее радужный кирпич.

— Пойдем в ТАРДИС? — попросил Локи и вздрогнул всем телом под пронизывающим взглядом Доктора.

...как неприятно, когда тебя так нагло и так виртуозно видят насквозь.

— Вперед или назад? — спросил Доктор, пристраивая свой честно выигранный кирпич в сомнительного вида ящик под консолью.

— Назад.

— Отличный выбор! Давай на пару сотен миллионов лет, м? Там такие краски, такое безумие, ну просто...

— Да-да, — перебил Локи. Доктор скривился, но за рычаг потянул.

— Итак, вперед — назад!

Когда скрежет утих и стало возможно отпустить перила, Локи шагнул к двери.

— ТАРДИС нас защитит, — произнес за его спиной Доктор. — Я бы тебе и так показал, просто попозже...

— Я знаю, — сказал Локи и распахнул дверь.

И ослеп. Все краски мира собрались вместе, чтобы выжечь ему глаза, разум, выжечь его всего. Локи зажмурился и отшатнулся было, но не смог — так близко стоял Доктор.

— Открой глаза, — шепнули ему, и Локи спиной ощутил, как стремительно бьются два сердца. — Открой глаза, бессмертный бог, — Доктор сжал пальцы на его плечах, — смотри! И слушай...

Локи глубоко вздохнул, обхватил себя руками, накрывая ладонями пальцы Доктора, и открыл глаза. Вернувшийся свет проник в разум, в тело, заполнил собой все и, кажется, все-таки уничтожил его...

— Что это было? — спросил Локи некоторое время спустя. Он опирался о перила, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это выглядело непринужденно. — Нет, со светом я понял, но звук?

— Скаты. — Доктор не торопясь двигал рычаги консоли и щелкал тумблерами. — Сейчас их еще очень много, и они поднимаются умирать над облаками. И поют, когда сгорают.

— Отлично. Постой, куда мы?..

— На этот раз — вперед!

Теперь Локи подходил к двери с опаской.

— Не бойся. — Доктор протиснулся мимо него и потянул дверь. — Тут, как видишь...

— Ничего.

Ни одного звука, ни одного луча света, лишь ровное жемчужное свечение облаков внизу. Серая бесконечность, и общего с недавней почти смертью — лишь легшая на плечо рука.

— Не ничего, а конец мира. Очень конкретный конец очень конкретного мира. Время — бич всего живого, и наше с тобой проклятье. Да-да, — Доктор комично поднял бровь. — Если ты думаешь, что тебя оно не коснется — так или иначе — ты глубоко ошибаешься. Смотри, смотри, Локи! Так выглядит конец всего. Было бы ради чего шум поднимать и стараться... Ох, ладно. Тут рядом есть одно прелюбопытное место... И как раз в этом времени. А пока держи. 

— Что? — Локи уставился на протянутую ему половинку радужного кирпича. Ах да, выигрыш в гонке!

— Не «что», а кусай, — невнятно пробормотал Доктор, он вводил какие-то координаты и одновременно жевал. — Вкусно.

Кирпич действительно оказался вкусен и ни на что не похож. Локи не торопясь жевал, привалившись плечом к проему по-прежнему открытой двери ТАРДИС, смотрел на медленно проплывающие внизу жемчужные облака, вполуха слушал беспечно болтающего Доктора и старательно не думал ни о каком конце. Получалось, как ни странно, неплохо.

***

Посадка вышла тяжеловатой. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Доктор проковылял к двери.

— Даран! — провозгласил он, потирая копчик. — Второе имя тепла, безмятежного пляжного отдыха, ласкового солнца и... Воу! — В распахнутую дверь ворвался ветер и шаловливо швырнул в лицо успевшему подойти Локи ворох снежинок.

— О, я смотрю — пляжный сезон в разгаре. — Локи выглянул наружу. Сугробы и лед, высокое голубое небо и кажущееся очень далеким красноватое солнце. Неприятной тенью мелькнуло воспоминание о Йотунхейме, но быстро исчезло: слишком уж на Даране было светло и ярко.

— Непонятно... О, понятно! Но обидно. — Доктор вернулся к консоли и почти уткнулся носом в монитор. — Я немного промахнулся.

— На парочку световых лет?

— Ой, ну вот сразу... — Доктор поморщился. — На полгода. Обычные местные полгода. Тут, знаешь, сезонный климат с резкими переходами. Ну что, идем?

— То есть все-таки переместиться на эти полгода вперед — никак?.. — Локи переступил порог, не дожидаясь ответа: и так ведь все понятно. Легко вспрыгнул на ближайшую ледяную глыбу — лед был пористым, с вмерзшим снегом: не поскользнешься — и огляделся по сторонам.

— О, ну так же веселее, не зря же ТАРДИС нас сюда закинула... — Доктор поскользнулся, вцепился в дверь, помянул какие-то совсем незнакомые, но явно темные сущности и скрылся внутри. Минут через пять вышел в других кедах и уже уверенно забрался к Локи.

— Там, — указал Локи влево: из-за ближайшего ледника поднимался дымок.

— Там? О, вижу! Вперед!

Идти оказалось недалеко и куда легче, чем предполагал Локи. А вот с дымком он не ошибся: поселение людей оказалось лагерем, причем на удивление хорошо организованным и оснащенным: портативный сканер у пробегающего мимо них мужчины был, судя по всему, очень даже неплох. И удароустойчив: при виде незнакомцев мужчина от неожиданности выпустил его из рук.

— Вы кто и откуда здесь взялись?!

Ох, ну начинается. Чуть поморщившись, Локи отступил в сторону и предоставил объясняться Доктору, вокруг которого немедленно собралась толпа, немного расступившаяся только при появлении начальства. «А, у нас тут, знаете, рядом корабль немного того... Нет-нет, ничего серьезного, но мы тут погулять вышли, когда еще занесет на Даран в холодный сезон! А вы, простите?.. — Доктор улыбался и болтал вроде бы почти не умолкая, но умудряясь вытягивать просто бездну информации из собеседников. — Ах, исследователи, древняя культура? Ох, как интересно! А нам везет на древние культуры, притягиваешь ты их, что ли?.. — шепнул он Локи и тут же продолжил: — Слушайте, а можно с вами? Я, знаете, немного читаю на древнедаранском... О, нет, нет, но мама-филолог, папа-естествоиспытатель, вы представляете себе это детство? А юность? О-о-о-о... А мой друг вообще безумно любознателен, мы были бы так признательны, так признательны! А то еще пока система на корабле перезагрузится, а мы, честно говоря, подустали от этого пейзажа... Подождите, да вы что?! Не может быть...»

— Поверить не могу, что ты их уболтал, — произнес Локи спустя почти сорок минут, когда они замыкали небольшую группу ученых, спускающихся куда-то в ледяные тоннели. Локи передернул плечами: не столько от холода — в пещерах было чуть ли не теплее, чем снаружи, сколько от вновь нахлынувших ассоциаций с Йотунхеймом. Коронация брата надвигалась неотвратимо, и готовились к ней все, включая Локи. Он, пожалуй, готовился наиболее усердно.

— Да ну, легче легкого, — отмахнулся Доктор. — Ты лучше посмотри, какая красавица... Ее, между прочим, Лана зовут. Из хорошей семьи, два высших образования...

— Ты меня сватаешь?

— Нет! Ни за что! — Доктор как будто даже испугался. Или обиделся. — Но она больше всех присутствующих знает о том, куда и зачем мы идем.

— А. Тогда нужно говорить не «какая красивая девушка», а «какая полезная девушка».

Доктор состроил непонятную гримасу, которая вроде как должна была обозначить согласие, и умчался к полезной девушке общаться. Локи лишь хмыкнул и вновь передернул плечами: ему не слишком нравилось место и совсем не нравилось, что его оставили в одиночестве.

— Итак, мы подходим к тому месту, где... — начал было говорить, судя по всему, начальник экспедиции — Локи не слишком стремился различать попутчиков, — когда за спиной невнятно загрохотало. — Где... — повторил начальник. — Что это?!

Да, Локи тоже было интересно, что это. То ли ветер со снегом — откуда?! — то ли лавина... «Это не лавина!» — орал внутренний голос, но Локи было не до него. Переместиться как можно ближе к Доктору, единственному по-настоящему ценному спутнику, схватить его за шиворот, выдергивая из-под падающей глыбы льда...

— Вперед! — заорал Локи.

— Бежим! — одновременно с ним прокричал Доктор, и они побежали. Накатывавшее со спины ощущалось чудовищно древним, но не враждебным, скорее просто бездушным, что, по мнению Локи, было много хуже: с враждебным можно договориться, с бездушным — очень вряд ли.

Ноги скользили по полу, свет единственного фонаря едва разгонял тьму, коридоры сливались в один, и Локи не всегда успевал понять, что за темные пятна мелькали на стенах: то ли проходы-ответвления, то ли просто иная порода. 

После четвертого поворота преследование вдруг прекратилось, и они затормозили.

— Мне это не нравится, — пробормотал Локи.

— Почему? — тихонько спросили рядом, и только тут Локи понял, что их трое: Доктор умудрился утащить за собой полезную девушку Лану. Действительно очень полезную: именно она стискивала единственный на троих фонарь.

— Потому что непонятно, — пояснил Доктор. — Он, знаешь ли, не любит, когда ему непонятно.

— А ты?

— О, а я как раз люблю, просто обожаю, и...

— Тихо!

— ...и чем непонятнее...

— Да тихо вы! — прошипел Локи. В наступившей тишине отчетливо раздались пока едва слышные, но все более ясно различимые скрежет, царапанье и... чириканье? цоканье? 

— Бежим! — в этот раз Доктор и Локи орали хором. Не сговариваясь, они схватили Лану за руки и помчались вперед, но далеко убежать не успели. 

— Какого?.. — Локи будто накрыло волной — меховой, царапающейся и оглушительно звонко цокающей. Рядом пронзительно визжала Лана и ругался Доктор, но как бы они ни были близко, разглядеть их не получалось. Волна поредела, обогнав их, и стало понятно, что многочисленные зверьки — не крысы, как сначала показалось Локи, а больше похожи на белок.

— Это что? — проорал он на бегу.

— Даранские белки, — ответила ему, как ни странно, Лана. Она уже успела успокоиться и теперь торопливо крутила головой по сторонам. — Знаете, по-моему, коридор забирает куда-то не туда...

— А куда должен? — спросил Локи.

— Сюда!

Они остановились перед развилкой. Увидеть, куда умчались белки, не удалось, уж больно стремительны те оказались, но Лана упорно указывала на левый проем.

— Возражения?

Локи покосился на Доктора. Да какая разница?! Направо, налево... Он уверенно шагнул в левый коридор, и...

— Цок-цок! — звонко раздалось у самого уха.

— Аргх! — Локи подпрыгнул на месте.

Тихонько хихикнув, Лана подошла и потянулась погладить удобно устроившуюся на его плече белочку.

— Вообще-то они совсем не ручные и не живут в неволе, но, кажется... Ой!

Лана сунула в рот укушенный палец, а белочка возмущенно и воинственно зацокала в ухо Локи, подтверждая, что она ну совсем никак не ручная.

— Какая прелесть. — Что-то напряженно обдумывающий Доктор склонился к плечу Локи, в свою очередь разглядывая белочку, улыбнулся, но руки тянуть поостерегся. — Знаете, возможно... Мда.

В этот раз замолчали сразу и все, даже белка; впрочем, кажется, именно она первой почувствовала нарастающий гул и ветер.

— Ну, это понятно, от этого мы сегодня уже убегали, — пробормотал Доктор, они встретились взглядом с Локи и, расхохотавшись, помчались по коридору вперед, прихватив Лану. Белочка крепко вцепилась коготками в плащ и немного в волосы Локи и явно способна была сама о себе позаботиться.

Их вынесло в просторную пещеру с высокими сводами. Ничто не препятствовало обзору, и все огромное пространство, заполненное проникающим откуда-то сверху светом, открывалось входящим сразу. И сразу становилось понятно, что больше выходов из пещеры нет.

Доктор и Лана по инерции пролетели вперед, а Локи замер у входа. То, что надвигалось на них оттуда, ему решительно не нравилось, не нравилось настолько, что он вполне был готов пожертвовать единственным выходом. От души врезав кулаком по ближайшей ледяной глыбе — аргх, вот неужели Тору не больно, когда он делает так же?! — Локи подхватил отколовшийся кусок размером чуть ли не в свой рост и швырнул, перегораживая вход. «Только бы не рассыпалась!» — мелькнуло в голове, и он чуть не рассмеялся. Вообще-то следовало думать: «Только бы удержала это, догоняющее!»

Не рассыпалась и, что удивило Локи куда сильнее, удержала.

— Ого, — задумчиво произнес подошедший Доктор.

— Странно, — согласился Локи.

— Как будто...

— ...именно этого от нас...

— ...ждали?

— Ага. — Локи рассеянно почесал за ухом довольно цокновшую белочку. — Там по всему этому коридору стрелки на стенах в лучах фонаря бликовали, ты видел?

— Ага, — повторил за ним Доктор и тоже покосился на белочку, но погладить не рискнул. — А ты заметил, как вежливо это невидимое нечто притормаживало, когда мы спотыкались на поворотах?

— Угу. — Усмехнувшись, Локи и Доктор одновременно повернулись лицом к пещере.

— Итак... Чего же от нас хотят?

Почти ровный пол, в центре — то ли заледеневший камень в полметра высотой, то ли просто кусок льда, наросшие ледяные глыбы ближе к стенам и тонкая полупрозрачная наледь, разбегающаяся от них во все стороны. В падающем из-под свода луче света медленно танцевали снежинки. Доктор присел на корточки, разглядывая что-то во льду, а Локи поднял голову вверх. Лана, спохватившись, погасила фонарь.

— Здесь, на полу, рисунки... — произнес Доктор задумчиво.

— И по стенам, до потолка, — согласился Локи.

— Вообще-то эта пещера... — начала объяснять Лана.

— Определенно это не просто так. — На стенах обнаружились не только рисунки, но и вкрапления другой породы, вполне определенным образом преломляющие свет. Локи все отчетливее понимал, что это ему что-то напоминает. — По-моему...

— ...здесь система. — Доктор медленно шел по кругу, разве что не уткнувшись носом в пол. — И эта система...

— ...должна как-то работать! — заключили они хором.

— Тут часть рисунков стерта, придется восстанавливать... 

— Да еще и под наледью. — Локи теперь тоже смотрел вниз, склонившись над присевшим на корточки и осторожно колупающим лед Доктором.

— Да я вам об этом и говорю! — потеряла терпение Лана. — Древнее святилище, знаковые ритуальные письмена. Это же алтарь! — Она указала на глыбу в центре. — Мы шли сюда, надеясь разгадать, кому и как здесь поклонялись, и восстановить все как было. У меня же все с собой! — Лана принялась потрошить сумку с инструментами.

— Что все?

— Все! Молоточки, ломики, краски, кисти... Мы предполагали, что речь идет о сочетании орнамента и...

Доктор и Локи переглянулись и наперегонки бросились к сумке.

Не прошло и часа, как наледь была сбита, а пол вычищен.

— К сожалению, мы не знаем, какому божеству тут поклонялись и что за ритуалы проводили. — Лана остановилась у одного из элементов орнамента и развела руками. — Можем лишь предполагать, что...

— Не нужно, — перебил ее Локи. — Не нужно ничего предполагать. Все тут понятно.

— Кто-то из ваших? — спросил Доктор.

— Кто-то из наших, — усмехнулся Локи. — Здесь поклонялись свету, дарующему тепло и исцеление. В отличие от прочих — действительно дарующему. Потом, как я понимаю, с развитием техники и медицины необходимость в этом месте отпала... Точнее, это люди так думали.

«Идиоты», — не договорил Локи, но, кажется, был понят правильно.

— И? — Доктор взял кисточку наизготовку.

— И давай ее сюда, — ответил Локи. Рисовал он один, потому что единственный из присутствующих знал, как надо. Широкими, небрежными мазками: не слишком старое — по меркам аса — асгардское заклинание, начертанное знающим магом в месте силы, не требовало точности, но было простым, эффективным, надежным и долговечным. Если, конечно, вовремя обновлять краску в месте со столь изменчивым климатом. 

Навернув третий круг по пещере, Локи в который раз поднял голову вверх. Все-таки чего-то не хватает... Для того функционала, который он видел ясно, символов было явно многовато. Значит, заклинание предусматривало что-то еще... Что-то, может быть, не слишком полезное, но... Древние падки на эффекты, а свет сам по себе не то чтобы поражает воображение. Если предположить, что лишние знаки образуют второе заклинание, которое тоже должно работать со светом, хотя бы визуально, то... А. Вот оно что. Неплохая идея.

— Что?..

Не отвечая на вопрос Доктора, Локи одним мощным пинком снес стоящий в центре камень. Лана попыталась было что-то протестующе пискнуть про алтарь, но...

— Ого. — Доктор подошел поближе.

— Это не алтарь, — объяснил Локи теперь уже очевидно. — Это мусор.

Точно в центре зала обнаружился последний, недостающий элемент орнамента. Тоже немного побитый временем, но Локи уже не нуждался в подсказках.

— Ну, теперь собралось, — пробормотал он и обмакнул кисть в краску. — Готовы?

— К чему? — спросила Лана.

— Готовы! — ответил Доктор.

Да уж. Кто бы сомневался...

Из законченного символа вверх ударил луч света, расширился, смешался с падающим сверху дневным. Свет искрами и потоками разбежался, разнесся по всей пещере — спиралью по полу, по стенам; засияли символы над перекрытым ледяной глыбой входом — и с треском разлетелась ледяная крошка: узкие лучи сверху и снизу входного проема встретились в центре.

— Да, там мы уже не выйдем. — Доктор поцокал языком. Внезапно ему отозвалась позабытая всеми белочка — цок-цокнула в очередной раз... и понеслась по переплетению лучей вверх, к дыре в своде пещеры. 

— По-моему, и нам пора. — Локи шагнул вперед и вверх, уверенно опираясь на узлы, в которых сходились световые потоки. С полпути недоуменно обернулся: его спутники замерли и, кажется, не понимали, что и как он делает. Тяжело вздохнув — неучи! — он протянул им руки: — Идемте, идемте же.

Все-таки некоторые асградские маги перебарщивают с эффектностью, думал Локи. Он указывал опирающемуся на его руку Доктору, куда нужно ступать, за Доктора в свою очередь цеплялась и след в след ступала Лана. Перекрывать выход, растрачивать впустую силу из источника на этот... цирк для местных дикарей... Хотя Лана, кажется, хоть сейчас готова уверовать в его, Локи, божественность. 

Что, в общем-то, недалеко от истины.

— Обалденная гравитационная аномалия, — резюмировал Доктор, когда они оказались наверху. — Теперь так и будет?

— Нет, оно цикличное, привязано к рассветам и закатам. Сейчас — внеплановый запуск: не сидеть же там до вечера. О, смотри, и эти выбрались. — Локи кивнул в сторону спешивших к ним ученых. — Как ты думаешь, они дальше без нас разберутся?

— Определенно, — кивнул Доктор. — Пойдем-ка отсюда...

В ТАРДИС было фантастически тепло. 

— А-а-а, — выдохнул Локи, разве что не повисая на обитых поролоном перилах. — Как хорошо.

— Давай-ка я тебя прям до дома подброшу, — произнес Доктор. — А ты мне расскажешь, что это такое нас там по коридорам гоняло и не нападет ли оно на оставшихся тут исследователей.

Локи равнодушно пожал плечами, но, увидев, как помрачнел Доктор, все-таки пояснил:

— Место силы, в которое вмешались. Раз уж вмешались — должно работать, оправдывать изменения, но ты сам видел, что от заклинания осталось. Вот оно и гнало на помощь, ты же сам догадался. Так что ему больше ни до кого нет дела, оно теперь спит и работает, работает и спит. 

Доктор покосился немного недоверчиво, но спорить не стал. Локи смотрел, как он кружит вокруг консоли, и изо всех сил гнал от себя мысли о том, что ждет его дома — и в Йотунхейме.

В этот раз ТАРДИС приземлилась в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Зайдешь? — Локи остановился у выхода, пальцы сжались на перилах. — Мама будет рада тебе.

— Нет. — Доктор смотрел тяжело и грустно. «Знает? Догадался?» — мелькнуло и исчезло, стертое внезапным объятием. Локи охнул и пошатнулся от неожиданности, вцепился в плечи Доктора. — Удачное вышло путешествие, — прозвучало у самого уха. — Ну все, все, отпускаю!

И его действительно отпустили, и больше не осталось никаких причин и поводов оттягивать возвращение домой. Локи вышел из ТАРДИС, и его вдруг обожгло холодом, будто он не в теплом Асгарде, а в ледяных пещерах Дарана.

— Эй! 

Локи обернулся. Доктор стоял в дверях ТАРДИС, улыбался и протягивал... сидящую на ладони даранскую белочку. Ту самую, что Локи таскал на плече во время их беготни по ледяным тоннелям, бурую с черной окантовкой хвоста и ушек.

— Что?..

— На память!

Покачав головой, Локи расхохотался. Холод? Какой холод? Цокнув, белочка перебралась ему на плечо, и он рассеянно гладил пушистый мех, глядя, как исчезает ТАРДИС.  
Смолк скрежет, и на привычных с детства улицах больше ничего не напоминало о сумасшедшем и его машине времени. Кажется, с играми покончено.

Белочку Локи в тот же вечер подарил матери.

До появления йотунов в Асгарде оставалось две недели.

***

Сегодня, сегодня день его триумфа! Они все увидят! Один, Тор, мстители... Доктор. Доктор? Локи не писал ему и не звал прежде — о, он не нуждался в помощи! Но показать, чего он успел достичь — почему бы и нет?

Созданное им устройство связи — не мидгардский телефон, оно пережило не меньше, чем его хозяин, и осталось вполне исправно. В памяти по-прежнему только один номер, хотя Локи давно уже знал его наизусть. Пальцы порхнули по выскользнувшему при нажатии экрану-лепестку: место и время, как обычно. Только обычно — это, как правило, веселое приключение... Ни с того ни с сего Локи вспомнились болтовня и беготня, магия и техника, даранские белки, вспомнились бесконечная равнина павших и долгое молчание над ней, и эта смешная ненависть к войне, и усталые древние прозрачно-карие глаза.

Отмахиваясь от непрошенных воспоминаний, Локи решительно сжал посох. Сегодня — день его триумфа, и катись все в бездну. Он встанет во главе армии, достойной Одина, и ничто его не остановит.

Локи шагнул в портал, так и не нажав «отправить».

Как оказалось, мог бы и нажать. За миг до того, как на нем защелкнулись наручники, Локи увидел Доктора: худая длинная фигура на крыше соседнего небоскреба, плащ полощется по ветру. Так далеко, что выражения лица не разглядеть, и оно, наверное, к лучшему. Наверняка к лучшему.

Локи вышел из тела — не плавно, как учила мать, а рывком, остановился лицом к лицу с Доктором. Наверное, он все-таки сошел с ума. Что он хочет увидеть? И — что он хочет сказать?

«У меня могло получиться». — «К сожалению, могло».

«Разочарован?» — «Да».

«Неужели удивлен?» — ...

А вот ответ на этот вопрос он предугадать не может. Хотя какая ему разница? Да никакой. Ни-ка-кой.

«Гордишься мной?» — А вот это, кажется, подойдет.

— Гордишься мной? — Локи улыбнулся уверенно и безмятежно, словно не стоял в наручниках на фоне полуразрушенного, горящего Манхэттена. И ничуть не удивился, когда Доктор отшатнулся.

С ума сойти, сколько отвращения. Сколько... ненависти? Оказывается, он умеет так ненавидеть? И что-то еще там было — в глазах с расширившимися зрачками, в плотно сжатых губах, что-то... Локи смотрел, как Доктор отворачивается и идет к ТАРДИС — медленно, сутулясь и путаясь в полах плаща, и не мог заставить себя вернуться к Тору.  
Спустя совсем немного времени он будет дерзить и ерничать у трона Одина, и ехидничать с Фригг, изо всех сил пытаясь делать хорошую мину при плохой игре и так же изо всех сил не думая о том, насколько хорошо у него это получается.

Он много чего и кому наговорит за следующие дни и месяцы такого, за что, пожалуй, даже следовало бы себя упрекнуть. Но хуже этого отчаянного вопроса Доктору так ничего и не произнесет.

«Гордишься мной?»

«Гордишься?..»

А есть чем — с точки зрения Доктора?

***

Ну что же, он достиг, чего хотел, пусть и представлял себе все несколько иначе. Он — повелитель Асгарда, и обличье Одина почти не жмет. У него — полная власть, и он знает, как ей распорядиться.

Все идет хорошо. Правильно. Так, как надо.

В покоях Фригг нынче никого нет, но еще пахнет нездешними цветами, только теперь — из сада под окнами. Некому срезать их и принести в комнаты. Некому — и не для кого.

Остановившись у окна, Локи глубоко вдохнул. Да, все верно, цитринские аспархии. Но если аспархии цветут...

...значит, до парада планет на Крео752246893 осталось всего ничего. Когда они были там с Доктором?.. Локи поймал себя на том, что ему совсем не хочется считать.  
В конце концов, не рухнет же Асгард, если его повелитель ненадолго отлучится?..

На Крео запах аспархий был повсюду. Локи развалился в кресле того же самого кафе на смотровой, откуда они когда-то смотрели парад планет впервые. Первая планета системы уже поднялась над горизонтом, за ней медленно шла вторая...

— Вот я так и знал, что что-то напутал! — воскликнули вдруг над Локи, и в кресло напротив упал Доктор. Вытянул ноги, схватил стоящий на столе бокал, с удовольствием отхлебнул. — Не понимал только, кто из нас напутал — ты или я? И заставил же ты меня побегать! Здесь дьявольски неудобно парковаться, ты представляешь, как это было? Прилететь, обнаружить, что тебя нет, перечитать сообщение, понять, что совершенно непонятно, какой именно парад планет ты имеешь в виду — тем более, что я сам мог промахнуться, ну ты знаешь, как это бывает. — Доктор поморщился, сделал еще глоток и продолжил жаловаться: — И я такой — а что бы мне не проверить следующий год? И еще следующий? И еще, раз уж пошло такое дело... И вот он ты!

Локи смотрел на болтающего Доктора и медленно, медленно осознавал, что их неслучившаяся из-за его плена и опоздания встреча на Крео все-таки состоялась. Для него — много лет спустя. Для Доктора...

Он не знает, с мучительной ясностью понял Локи. Он ничего не знает о читаури, об эльфах, о том, что Фригг мертва... Для него не было разрушенного Манхэттена.

Локи рассматривал Доктора — темные встрепанные волосы, быстрые движения, до боли знакомый костюм, неизменная улыбка — и не мог поверить, что ему дарят вечер, целый вечер из прошлой жизни. Может быть даже у него есть шанс поймать что-то большее, чем один вечер? Как работает это ведьмачье время?

— Локи?.. Как ты все-таки изменился... — Доктор тоже рассматривал Локи и, кажется, увиденное его тревожило. — Есть что-то, о чем я должен знать?

— Нет, нет. — Локи улыбнулся как мог беззаботно. — Знаешь, я тут наткнулся на одно прелюбопытное явление...

Луны выстраивались на фоне планет, меняли цвет, темнело небо. В самый пик парада упало две звезды — добрый знак, удачный повод загадать желание — или целых два.  
Жаль, что остановить время не выйдет — загадывай, не загадывай...

— Мне пора.

Рассеялись и потерялись ореолы-отблески вокруг планет, и виден был только силуэт третьей луны, поймавшей последний луч скрывшегося за горизонтом солнца.

— Подбросить тебя до дома?

— Нет-нет. — Локи порывисто встал, зацепился рукой за стол, и передатчик, через который он обычно связывался с Доктором, слетел с рукава.

— А, эта твоя игрушка. — Доктор нагнулся поднять подкатившееся к его ногам устройство и протянул его Локи. — Ой! — Случайное нажатие вызвало экран. — Это что? Что-то важное? Или интересное? Ты собирался позвать меня куда-то еще?

И хотя Локи тогда так и не нажал кнопку «отправить» — сообщение все-таки дошло до адресата.

— Нет, — спокойно произнес Локи. — Хотел было, но передумал. Нечего нам там делать.

— М-да? — Доктор приподнялся на носках, в глазах его светилось любопытство. — Ну смотри. Точно не нужно отвезти тебя домой?

Локи покачал головой.

— Ну, тогда до встречи! — Доктор весело махнул рукой.

— До встречи.

Он полетит туда прямо сейчас. Ему любопытно, что это и почему отменилось, любопытно, что это за событие в прошлом Локи. Он полетит туда и будет стоять на крыше одного из небоскребов Манхэттена, и ничего не станет делать — потому что не сможет. Будь трижды прокляты эти фиксированные точки! 

Он услышит это дурацкое «Гордишься мной?» и — Локи задохнулся — все-таки попытается что-то изменить. После равнин живых мертвецов Доктор пообещал ему приключение — и раз он сейчас искал его, Локи, на Крео, то обещание свое он еще не выполнил. Для него не было гонок на скатах, не было Дарана, а это значит — это значит, что Локи совершенно правильно понял его взгляд тогда, перед гонками. 

Удержать, отговорить — немедленно, пока не скрылся и не потерялся в толпе!.. Локи сбежал по ступенькам... и остановился. Как будто что-то действительно можно изменить.  
Пора возвращаться домой.

В покоях матери было темно, тихо и по-прежнему пахло аспархиями. Локи вздохнул и привычно принял обличие Одина.

Тихонько цок-цокнув, по рукаву взбежала даранская белочка и устроилась на плече. Локи погладил ее по мягкой, недавно перелинявшей шкурке и скрыл под иллюзией.  
И все-таки... Все-таки Доктор вернулся к нему после Манхэттена. Мысль эта преследовала Локи, не давала покоя. Простил? Надеялся все же что-то изменить? Или спасал — как всегда спасает всех, независимо от прошлых и будущих поступков? 

И самое интересное — спас ли?

Локи шагал по темным коридорам и чувствовал, как маленькие острые коготки впиваются ему в плечо, прислушивался — не к звуку шагов и не к далеким звукам ночного Асгарда, а к тихому цоканью у самого уха.

Он все делает правильно.

Правильно.


End file.
